


Stay (If You Leave Me Now)

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [39]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gore, M/M, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Pain, Sadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vortex is going to make sure his lover stays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (If You Leave Me Now)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Nov. 26, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting. remember, i did say that the Combaticons were put in prison for a reason. Vortex was a very big part of it.

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000tscdd/)  
Title: Stay (If You Leave Me Now)  
Universe: G1, Avalon AU  
Rating: M  
Content Advisory: dark themes, non-graphic physical mutilation  
Characters: Vortex, unnamed OC  
Prompt: 3. If you ever leave me...  
Notes: written for the Nov. 26, 2011 round at tf_speedwriting. remember, i did say that the Combaticons were put in prison for a reason. Vortex was a very big part of it.

  
"If you were ever to leave me," Vortex said with a smile, "I think it would just... deactivate me."

The small mech trembled on the table as the mercenary tightened the straps holding him down. "I won’t," he whispered. "I swear I won’t leave you."

"Yes," the larger mech said, picking up a laser scalpel from the tray next to him. "I know."

"Please... please you don’t have to do this..."

"But I do," Vortex said as he began cutting away the small mech’s chest plates. "How else can I be sure you’ll stay?"

"Please! Stop!" The small mech screamed in pain as the first of his chest plates were pulled away. "I’ll stay! I’ll stay!"

The mercenary stayed silent as he pulled off the second piece of plating, then his smile broadened. He set the armor aside and ran his fingers almost reverently over the other mech’s spark casing. Then he reached for the chains he had set at the foot of the table.

"What..." the small mech’s trembling increased. "What are you doing?"

"Making sure you don’t leave." Vortex picked up his welding torch and laid the end of the first chain against the upper edge of the other mech’s spark casing.  



End file.
